


Too Afraid [TRADUCTION]

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Darth Videtur : Traductions [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Palpatine, Possibly unrequited lust, Starstruck Anakin, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, when is he not
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction de la fic de Darth_Videtur] [OS] Anakin a du mal à trouver un accord avec ses sentiments après une longue mission loin de Coruscant. Regorge d'attentions non réciproques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Afraid [TRADUCTION]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810068) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



> Ce court OS est une traduction de la fic « Too Afraid », écrite par Darth_Videtur (qui est actuellement mon auteure de fanfiction préférée :D).

C'est comme cela qu'on se sent lorsqu'on est l'Élu.

L'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie arrête son emploi du temps pour t'inviter dans son bureau, et il te salue comme un compagnon de longue date. Sa voix de baryton est enveloppée de gravier et enroulée de soie, glaciale pour ses ennemis, chaleureuse pour ses amis.

Et tu seras toujours son ami.

Voire plus, si tu étais plus brave, mais tu n'es qu'un jeune Jedi, un guerrier ruisselant du sang de tes ennemis, et il est... tellement plus haut que ta propre situation. Il est hors de portée, aussi distant qu'il doit l'être. Tu es indigne d'être en présence de ce grand homme, et encore moins de... Tu frissonnes à cette pensée comme un Padawan coupable.

Il est assis en face de toi, maintenant, à moins d'un mètre, et vous êtes tous les deux silencieux en cet après-midi après qu'il ait écouté le rapport de ta dernière mission, écouté tes exploits en arborant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes un sourire pensif et envieux. Le silence du moment qui a suivi est apaisant. Tu ne te rappelles pas de la dernière fois où tu l'as entendu, ce silence.

Il a toujours été capable de t'apporter du calme quand le dragon ne peut plus s'enrouler d'une façon plus resserrée dans ta poitrine, parce que tu sais que tu es en sécurité avec lui. Il est l'une des dernières attaches solides dans ta vie.

Cela fait trois mois que tu ne l'as pas vu, et depuis ce temps, il semble d'une certaine façon avoir pâli, sa peau est douce et n'a pas été atteinte par la lumière naturelle. Il se noie dans ces couloirs sophistiqués, remplis de personnes sophistiquées habillées d'une façon tout aussi sophistiquée et qui ne pourront jamais rêver du véritable coût de cette guerre. Le Chancelier mène une bataille qui te rendrait fou, une bataille qui ne peut pas être résolue avec les négociations agressives d'un sabre-laser.

Il t'offre une coupe de vin de fleurs, une spécialité de Naboo, et tu l'acceptes avec gratitude. Obi-Wan aurait désapprouvé la façon avide que tu as de le boire, le contenu de la coupe coulant dans ta gorge, mais tu l'as mérité. La guerre avait pris ton innocence depuis longtemps, et le Chancelier ne te jugera pas si tu bois comme un homme.

Il te regarde, une main paresseusement enroulée autour de son propre verre, et l'autre posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Le geste est totalement naturel, mais tes yeux dérivent sur ces mains élégantes, sur ces doigts longs et fins qui pourraient se briser comme des brindilles dans ta poigne de duracier si tu les serrais trop fort.

Tu veux plutôt en prendre soin. Tu te demandes ce qui se passerait si tu les attrapais et faisais ce que tu voulais.

Tu le regardes discrètement alors qu'il prend une gorgée de son vin. Raffiné. Délicat. Rien de ce que tu es, et cela te remplit d'un désir interdit et désespéré. Il est noble sur sa propre planète, mais pour toi, il est un empereur.

Tu veux qu'il le sache. Tu veux le lui prouver, parce qu'il ne peut pas, il ne le verra pas lui-même.

Il laisse la galaxie l'user, prendre des bouts et des morceaux de lui et les emporter loin de lui. Tu vois à quel point il est usé à chaque fois que tu reviens d'une mission, une ride de plus au coin de ses yeux bleus et humides, et ses lèvres fines – parfaites – pincées par la fatigue. Tu veux passer le bout de tes doigts sur elles et faire disparaître la douleur.

Tu n'en aurais pas le cran.

Tu es Anakin Skywalker, et si tu le pouvais, tu emmènerais le Chancelier Suprême loin d'ici, dans un endroit où il ne serait plus jamais menacé par des animaux comme Dooku, et où il n'aurait pas à fréquenter la vermine du Sénat. C'est un fantasme qui revient souvent, au milieu d'autres qui amèneraient une rougeur sur tes joues si tu continuais à y penser.

Mais tu sais aussi... qu'il n'approuverait jamais. Il y a un animal en lui également, enterré si profondément que personne ne sait qu'il existe. Ils peuvent le suspecter, mais il se cache trop bien. Excepté de toi. Tu sais qu'il aime la guerre qu'il finance, qu'il l'aime passionnément. Il essaie quand même de se le cacher.

Comment le sais-tu ? Quelque chose bout juste en dessous de la surface, cela a toujours été là, mais s'amplifie de plus en plus au fil des années depuis que la guerre a commencé. Tu ne sais pas exactement comment tu l'as démasqué, si c'est le pouvoir de son bureau ou le pouvoir dans ses yeux. Peut-être que ce sont les deux.

Peut-être que cela n'a pas d'importance.

Tu veux son assurance et son calme, son commandement sur chaque développement, et la manière qu'il a d'accepter la galaxie sans sourciller. Tu es le Héros Sans Peur, mais ce titre est un mensonge. Tu as peur pour tout, pour la vie de Padmé en tant que Sénatrice, pour la vie d'Obi-Wan en tant que Jedi sur les premières lignes, pour la vie de Palpatine en tant que cible prioritaire des Séparatistes. Tu as peur pour la galaxie entière, parce que quelque chose dans cette guerre semble vouloir tout briser et ne rien laisser derrière. Rien à ramasser et à rassembler à nouveau.

Tu peux sentir qu'il ressent également cela, mais il garde la tête haute et continue de se battre à sa manière, comme tu le fais à la tienne. Cela se voit dans le carré que forment ses épaules alors qu'il condamne les agissements des Séparatistes sur l'HoloNet, cela se voit dans la manière réticente qu'il a d'accepter un autre pouvoir exécutif du Sénat, cela se voit lorsque ses yeux passent sur le corps d'un autre Jedi ramené à la maison pour être enterré au Temple.

Tu te demandes s'il est aussi apeuré que toi face à ce qui arrive. Si c'est le cas, il ne le montre jamais. Même lorsque les Magna-gardes de Dooku l'avaient attrapé et tiré loin de ta protection sur Naboo, il n'avait jamais paru effrayé, seulement confiant dans le fait que tu viendrais à nouveau le secourir.

Mais la vérité est que c'est lui qui vient te secourir, lorsque la peur te noue la gorge et que la noirceur de l'espace te menace, il est toujours là avec un sourire chaleureux et une oreille attentive, et tu ne veux rien d'autre que lui montrer à quel point tu es reconnaissant. À quel point tu veux le remercier. À quel point tu le veux, lui et son pouvoir silencieux et complice.

Il sent enfin ton regard intense et lève les yeux de la contemplation de son vin.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Anakin ?

Rien ne va, penses-tu, parce que cette voix décadente ne halète pas ton nom alors que tu l'en supplies à travers des lèvres tremblantes. L'image te secoue et tu ressens la rougeur chaude qui s'étale sur tes joues. Tu détournes le regard et fais comme si le vin t'avait pris par surprise.

\- Ce n'est rien, Chancelier, je pensais juste... je pensais que j'étais vraiment heureux d'être de retour sur Coruscant.

Mais pas aussi heureux maintenant, parce que ce que tu veux est totalement hors de portée. Un demi-mètre à peine, et cela pouvait tout aussi bien être la distance jusqu'à Tatooine.

Il a un petit rire, inconscient de tes pensées.

\- Et dire que ceux qui restent ici pensent qu'il serait sympathique de partir, peut-être à tout jamais.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre.

Tu ressens un élancement de culpabilité. D'une certaine manière, il est un prisonnier piégé dans la cage dorée de son devoir envers la République. Qui sait quand il a pu se promener librement pour la dernière fois ? Qui peut dire ce qu'il ressent véritablement ? En tant que Jedi, tu réponds seulement d'Obi-Wan et du Conseil (ce qui est déjà plus qu'assez), mais lui doit répondre de tout le monde.

\- Je n'en prends pas offense, Anakin, sourit-il. Je pense que je suis seulement devenu amoureux de cette planète par la force des choses, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Son sacrifice volontaire te coupe la respiration, un petit peu, et tu baisses la tête en souhaitant seulement que vous puissiez disparaître tous les deux du regard des autres, juste suffisamment longtemps pour te libérer de tes demandes incessantes.

Il approche sa main de toi et tapote son bras affectueusement, sa main s'arrêtant sur le long gant de cuir. Tu te figes, tes doigts se resserrant autour de ton verre.

\- Réjouis-toi, mon ami. Ta mission est un succès total, et le Comte Dooku a perdu l'une de ses planètes qui comptait le plus de ressources, et tout cela grâce à toi.

Cette planète ne t'importait pas vraiment lorsque tu étais dessus, un monde sans signification dans la Bordure Extérieure, mais ton cœur se gonfle de joie à son éloge. Maintenant, elle t'importe. Elle t'a apporté son attention. Tu veux la garder pour toujours. Tu veux que ses yeux continuent de s'attarder sur toi, pour qu'il remarque enfin que tu n'es plus le petit garçon que Qui-Gon avait ramené d'une planète poussiéreuse et sans intérêt.

Tu es désormais un homme, avec une force d'homme, avec des muscles d'homme, et les désirs d'un homme. Peut-être qu'il se rend compte du premier point, mais il ne se rendra jamais compte du reste. Tu es trop terrifié pour le forcer à s'en rendre compte, et il ne devinera jamais que tu as en toi des pensées de lui vulnérable et sous ton corps, des pensées à propos de contacts rapides et de baisers ardents, des pensées à propos de vêtements finement brochés tombant au sol et de peau glissant aussi doucement que de la soie sous une main chaude et calleuse et une autre faite de métal froid.

Sa main se relève brusquement de ton avant-bras, et tu aperçois un éclat de surprise non feint dans son esprit de politicien. Tu paniques pendant un instant puis tu te calmes, parce qu'il ne maîtrise pas la Force et qu'il ne peut donc pas savoir à quoi tu pensais. Ses yeux bleu pâle te fixent, presque circonspects.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Anakin ? Je sens que quelque chose te trouble.

La paix que tu avais toujours ressentie en sa présence vient de s'en aller, remplacée par un feu vif qui menace de se libérer ses liens étroits que tu as placés autour de lui. Tu dois partir, avant de faire quelque chose que vous regretterez tous les deux. Tu te lèves, tes bras tellement pendants que tu as l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent dégingandé. Il te regarde, déconcerté, sa tête penchant sur le côté.

\- Je suis désolé, Votre Excellence, mais le Conseil a demandé à ce que j'aille leur faire mon rapport après vous l'avoir fait.

Il sait que cette excuse est un mensonge, tu peux le voir dans la façon qu'ont ses yeux de se plisser, mais il hoche la tête et se lève également, toujours aussi gracieux.

\- Bien sûr, Anakin, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à discuter. Mais lorsque tu en auras fini avec ton rapport, promets-moi quelque chose.

Tu lui promettrais la galaxie, s'il la voulait.

\- Monsieur ?

Il s'approche de toi et passe sa main le long de ton bras, comme un ami soucieux. Ses doigts s'arrêtent sur le bord de ta manche. Ton cœur s'arrête.

\- Prends bien soin de toi, Anakin. Je me fais souvent du souci pour toi, tu sais. Nous en demandons trop à nos héros.

Tu t'enfuis avec un hochement de tête positif, poli mais embarrassé. C'est totalement vrai.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ma traduction est correcte, puisque j'ai eu quelques soucis à traduire certaines expressions. :)
> 
> Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai désormais un compte Facebook spécial auteure, alors vous pouvez ajouter Isa Sidious si le cœur vous en dit ;)


End file.
